My Best Student
by aamrun
Summary: Ms. Grundy gives a speech where she describes her best student in a career of 40 years at Riverdale High. Who is her best student ? Someone we know ?


Archie and his friends are graduating. It has been a great adventure and there will be many tears shed as an inseperable gang despite all the rivalries and heartbreaks, drifts apart. Today is the graduation day and the whole gang with their families, their juniors have assembled in the school hall. Before the honour roll is called out, Mr. Weatherbee gives the usual speech, which Reggie murmurs is the same as last time but the Bee feels happy this time ! At the end, the Bee says :

"I do not need to introduce Ms. Grundy. She has built her career in this school, spanning 40 years. She will be retiring next year, earning a well deserved rest. Ms. Grundy has seen generations of young Riverdaleans cross the hallowed portals of this school. She has also been adjudged several times, the best high school teacher in the state and thrice in the nation. We have requested Ms. Grundy to share the story of her best student, a student who given Ms. Grundy's exacting standards must have been an honour for this school, city, state and our great nation. Ms. Grundy please !"

A standing ovation, many of the parents of Archie's gang, Archie's father included were students of Ms. Grundy. The grand old dame of Riverdale High walks to the pulpit, in her timeless purple dress, her hair white as far back as anyone can remember, she smiles.

-  
>My Best Student - Ms. Grundy's Speech at The Graduation Ceremony of Archie and his friends.<br>-

"My dear students, I have had the honour of mentoring you since kindergarten. You are all like my children and as any mother will tell you,it is very difficult, if not impossible, to choose between her children for the best of them all. And yet, in every family, there will be those who will make their parents so proud, combining the best qualities of mind and heart that their parents will be compelled, out of sheer love and pride to hold up their example to the rest of the siblings and even the world. Difficult as the task is of selecting my best student, it is compounded by the fact that this individual must be the best among all whom I had the honour to teach over the course of my career in this august school. As I describe this student, bear in mind that this student qualified to be the best on my terms. Hence, my colleagues may not agree with my choice and in that they are justified. However, as I mentioned, the mix of head and heart which this student has is the overriding factor in the choice of any student, no matter which subject criteria or standards are applied, for a study without the heart is not a true study, you may excel in terms of grades but you did not grasp the true meaning of learning."

The audience listens with rapt attention, save Reggie and some others, who have an earphone plugged in one ear, Jughead who is half snoozing and Archie whose eyes are roving as usual.

"I wish I could conceal all hints as to who this student is, but one fact I am forced to disclose at the outset, for the English language will present very cumbersome challenges if I do not refer to the gender of this student. This student is even a greater favourite of mine because she is a great inspiration to Womanhood, yes my best student is a she, and I am proud of it !"

Dilton goes wide eyed and his face drops, Archie and Reggie suddenly come to attention as do the other boys, including their dads. The girls and the moms in the audience as well as the lady teachers are all smiles and swell with pride.

"Why is she my best student ? Did she top her class every year ? Was she exceptionally gifted ? Did she exceed her peers in intellect and jump classes ? Surprisingly, she never topped her class, she was not as gifted as some of her peers and she was brilliant but not as exceptional as some of her friends and seniors. Yet, she is the best. Why so ? Grades are important but they do not tell the whole story. They do not speak of the hard work, the dedication, the sacrifice and the grit which went into achieving that letter. They do not capture the trials and tribulations of a young girl who is creating her own place at home and society. They do not speak of the myriad kindnesses, favours and charity which she showed in her work and her interactions with society. Why is all this important to be a good student ? Does it help you to get good grades ? Does it help you to get into a good college ? A good job ? The answer is again no, or rather, not necessarily but they are vital in the greatest test of all, a test which has been written by countless souls before you, which you and I and everyone in this hall and this world is still writing, the test of life itself."

Most of the audience is stunned, some go misty eyed, whispers flit about trying to figure out who this mystery girl is.

"Yes, good grades at school are vital for a good college and a good job and in these times, it is jobs which our nation is sadly in search of. Yet, from the standpoint of my 60 years, I can tell you this, this too shall pass. Yes, our nation, the world will have to make great sacrifices, there will be a lot of sorrow, perhaps bloodshed, but things in the end shall settledown, they always have. Grades and degrees cannot help you to face such things, nor can they help you to face the challenges of a mundane life. What will help you is your character, a character which is moulded in the vital years at school."

"Does this mean she was a plain Jane ? A very good human being but completely ordinary in all other respects ? No ! She is one of the most talented, most charming, most gracious women I have ever known. Her grades are in fact among the best not only in this school, but in this country. Yes, despite all this she never made it to the top of her class during her time at school but that will not be held against her for she had to contend with two formidable personalities who although exceptionally gifted, also acknowledged her to be the best friend they had."

Jughead's eyelids go up a little, Archie is non-plussed, the rest of the audience is looking this way and that, trying to figure out who could it be.

"She comes from a simple background. Her parents are not well off and she knew it from a very young age. When children should not have a care in the world and should play and frolic, she was thrifty and miserly in her demands. Never did one see her with an expensive toy, her doll was the one her elder sister played with and who she dressed with bits and pieces from her mother's sewing box. She took the school bus when she was small and ever since walked to school everyday, even when her friends bought their own cars and bikes, she saved and persevered. She is thrifty yes, but not miserly. Never have I found her holding back to give to someone in need. Whenever the need arose, again and again, she was the first in line, more often that not, the only one in fact, giving hope where there was none. Material help, althoguh important, is not everything, a kind word, a good deed, some time spent is much more valuable than all the money in the world."

Veronica has turned red, her best friend sits beside her silently.

"Even in this great nation, being a woman is not easy. A woman, despite all our movements and laws, is still seen as a homemaker first and achiever next. I expected her to tread one of these two paths, surprisingly she has proven that she will excel in both ! There is no craft essential for a good home at which she does not excel. And this includes the so called domain of men. Her expertise with machines and handy work is at par, if not better than her cooking and sewing. I also taught whatever little I know of the art of cooking to generations of young women and I am proud to say that I do not know anyone who can cook better than her !"

Jughead is fully alert and he leans forward, his mind putting the pieces together.

"But what about academics ?, the men will ask, was she really good and even if so, she never did manage to top her class ? Yes, she was good, brilliant in fact. She has already made her name known in the world of youth literature and I can predict that she is destined for greater things, including the Nobel. I have seen many brilliant minds who wielded the pen but never have I seen so ardent and spontaneous a soul who has written of her own free will from the day she learnt to write. Yes, that is her unique gift, and it gladdens my heart that even in this age where pen and paper have become redundant, she is still a champion of the pen and would rather write than type."

A small smile starts forming on Jughead's lips.

"She is a woman, yet to flower, but a woman so charming that when her time comes she will hold the world in rapture. She is that rare creature who is beautiful in mind, body and soul. And yet, such beauty, such talent never went to her head. She is not proud and I have faith in her, that her humility shall be her greatest jewel. One of the most humble persons I have ever known, she has never offended a soul with false pride. Rather she has brightened many a heart, many a home with her warmth. And yet, she does not lack self respect. She is the very epitome of it, standing by her principles and ideals but always amenable to change them when proved otherwise."

Miss Grundy smiles.

"She is mischievious sometimes, but then at the age when she was my student, it is natural. It is unfair, infact criminal, to expect young people to keep their antics outside the school. Despite all the detentions we may have handed out, our motive is never to kill the child in you but to temper it so that you realise behaviour which is appropriate for society. Yes, she can be an imp sometimes but it is in good faith and it is never to harm. And to her credit, she never is the one to take the lead but only when prodded by exceptional cases does she react. Yes, she has gossiped in class, yes she was inattentive at times, but it never interfered where it mattered. Never once did she fail to answer a question when it was put to her, never once did she turn in an assignment or project late and never was it done half heartedly."

"That's all fine, our sportspersons will say, but such a woman would not have taken to the field. Again, surprise ! surprise ! She was a great athelete, never afraid to push her body that extra mile, she has brought many laurels to the school, town and state. I have never taught sports, but I have seen her on the field and beside it and she always showed the same dedication and commitment which she showed in class."

Jughead smiles. "Why are you smiling ?" Archie whispers. "I know who she is." Jughead says. "What ?" Archie, Reggie, Chuck, Dilton, Moose stare at Jug, who keeps smiling.

"In life, we will be judged not only by our work but also how we treat others. Remember that after everything is said and done, people will only remember how you made them feel. A true human being, a true leader can walk with kings and commons as one and she is such a one. Gracious with her elders, peers and especially those younger to her. She is a great daughter, a great student, a great friend and those who are still very far away from their graduation not only consider her as a friend but also as an elder sister, protective and supportive. Never once have I seen or heard of her speak haughtily with people less fortunate of her and in fact no one ever has. Whoever knows her only says how kind and good she is, never a bad word, not even one."

"This girl must be Mother Teresa ! But she wasn't a hot babe ! Ok needlenose, spill the beans and I will buy you a round of everything at Pops." Reggie says to Jughead.

Jughead smiles, turns to Reggie. "It will ruin the surprise, Grundy is at her best today. I would say this was the speech of her life." Turning to Archie, "Let her finish, you will be surprised you took all of it for granted."

Veronica is in a daze. "Who on earth is she talking about ? No one can be that perfect !" she whispers to her best friend and Midge. Her best friend sits silently, unable to look at anything else, her gaze at her feet.

"She is a young woman, and she has enchanted the hearts of many a men who have known her. She has many suitors, but she has been true to only one, although her heart has been broken time and again by that one. I have seen those heartbreaks, seen her sad, crying silently in class, in the cafeteria or the gym. Seeing her so wrenches my heart and at times like that, I feel glad that I am still single."

Ms. Grundy looks down and closes her eyes, a tear slides down the cheeks of Veronica's best friend.

"Yet she never let that pain come in the way of her work, her goals. She persevered, endured heartbreaks, faithful in her affections, she is hope personified. When lesser mortals would have strayed and took to means to help them cope, she remained true and clean. She is fortunate that she has for friends people who always supported her in such times. She is fortunate that she has a friend who worships her from afar and has always stood by her in her darkest moments, the same friend who deems her perfect but who has perplexed her, me and all who know him as to how one can achieve so much with so little effort, it is his gift, but I do not discuss him today. Only this, that our greatest friends are often the ones who we take for granted."

Veronica's best friend looks where Archie is sitting with the boys. A long nosed, dark haired man smiles at her.

"And thus I ask you, can such a lady be nothing other than the best ? Jewels she has few, she makes her own clothes, even in this day and age, even when her best friend is exceedingly rich and will refuse her nothing, but of whom she never asked and never will ask. She has always championed the cause of the underdog. She has been like a son and daughter in one for her parents and a true friend to all who know her."

Veronica gasps and holds the hand of her best friend, the parents of her best friend are wiping their eyes.

Ms. Grundy pauses, she surveys the audience and her eyes stop at Veronica's best friend. There are tears in her eyes, in Miss Grundy's too.

"I never married." Miss Grundy says with great pain. "I never will know what it is like to be called a mother. I pray to God Almighty that I haveloved all of my students as my own children. I have been unfair and harsh at times, my plea is that I am human."

Silence.

"And yet, as a mother will still consider one of her children as the best. A role model for all, so do I have such a favourite. In my 40 years as a teacher, I have seen exceptional young men and women who have gone forth to do their country proud. Never have I seen as she who for me is perfect, a great daughter, a great friend, a great student but this above all, a great human being. If I had a child, I would have wished it was a girl, in fact I would have wished that she herself was my daughter. It is fitting that in the twilight of my career, I had the honour of teaching her, of watching her grow before my eyes. Yes, she is one of you !"

The audience gasps, Archie and Reggie practically jump out. Mr. Weatherbee can't believe his ears, Ms. Grundy's best is one of Archie's batch ? Prof. Flutesnoot was a little confused in the beginning, his doubts kept melting away, now he knew, he too smiled. Jughead had done that ten minutes ago.

"Till my last day, she will not just be my best student, but my ideal student, my ideal human being. I am fortunate, we all are fortunate, that we knew this angel and watched her grow up among us. Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear children, my best student is...Elizabeth Ann Cooper."

Silence.

The audience roars in a standing ovation, except for Veronica who is hugging and kissing her best friend who is crying in her arms. 


End file.
